Blue beaver
by Flipzzy101
Summary: I am playing the game with the oh so wonderful Grungekitty !


_**HALLO ! **_ **I am playing with the wonderful ... Grungekitty ! hope you like it ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibson sighed as he nawed at the edge of his pencil . He was trying to study the incubation period of a simple egg but with so much noise it was hard to get anything done . Sprx was trying to look ripped and muscular in front of nova while making small smooch noises every now and then

" Hey Nova ? Want a kiss ? " Sprx asked her , Wiggling his eye brows . " I'd rather kiss a frog sparky ! " Nova told him and turned around to help gibson with the project she and him had been doing moments ago . " Oh c'mon ! you know you want to " He wiggled his eyebrows again . This tme nova turned around and let loose a deep throaty growl before punching him so hard he flew across the room and hit antauri , Causing him to fall on his face.

Nova smiled and went back to recording results . Gibson listed a new heartbeat every 5 minutes . " 62 ... 54...75... " She heard antauri scolding sprx about bugging her . Otto and chiro had only now come in and were carrying a box big enough to carry a human . It had holes in the side so she assumed it was an animal . Jinmay was following them closely with a box in her hands but this box had the logo of a bakerey on the side

Jinmay plunked down next to nova who looked over at her as if she had done this millions of times even though she had never done it . Gibson gave her a small smile as he glanced at her. " Hello jinmay " He said with a slight nod of his head . Jinmay smiled at him before opening the box and handing him a yellow cupcake . She did the same with nova except nova's was dark blue . They just set them down on the table gentley and continued to work . " Thank you jinmay " Nova said nudging gibson to thank her . " Oof ! ... Oh yes ... Thank you jinmay" he thanked her but then once again returned to his work .

" so you guys ? wanna see something cool ? " chiro asked bouncing a little . Gibson and nova nodded while sprx and antauri stared at each other grimly . Finally they nodded . But continued to stare daggers at each other . Chiro now had the golden and blue members attention but had to yell to get the red and blacks attention . Nova now leaned against the wall next to gibson who stared at the box like he was analyzing the boxes presence . " Nova stared poking his back with her tail and laughing in amusement when he turned around to yell at her . But she continued to do it . Chiro had finaly seperated sprx and antauri so they would listen . " now we wanna show ya something so listen ... Here is the most exciting pet You've ever had! " He said opening the box only to let a blue furry mass tumble out . It poked its large head out from the blob it called a body . It was a beaver ! jinmay screamed , Sprx and antauri stared at it in shock while gibson backed up so he was so close to nova she could see their furs mixing and turning green . Nova stared at it and cocked her head like a confused dog . " What the heck is that thing doin' here ? " She asked stepping away from gibson who notice they were standing so close and blushed . She walked foreward and tensed as the beaver began to sniff her .

in the next couple of days the thing grew into a problem and the team decided it had to go . It had snuck up and pounced on otto in an attempt to play and caused him to spit hot chocolate all over nova from the tiki mug he was using . Then the next day he had picked up ottos hammer and ran away with it and ended up almost crushed sprx's foot . the next day he had scratched at nova's feet who jumped foreward in suprise and kissed the frog she was looking at . it hadjumped up at thecamera when gibson was trying to photo graph nova looking at some butterflys . He had caused chiro to lose his monkey hat while outside . He snatched the white ribbon out of jinmays hair and stole her pink diamond necklace that had been given to her by chiro for their anniversary .

By the last day he was there jinmay sketched a piecesign on the side of his box in colored pencil before ordering chiro and otto to fix what he'd done and take him back to where he came rom .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you like it ! Again I am playing with Grungekitty !**


End file.
